After The Sweet Ceremony
by AudioCutie
Summary: I don't own Shall We Date? Ninja Love or any of the characters from the game. This is basically an idea that came to mind after I went through the basic story and side story sweet ceremony with my favorite ninja Kotaro Fuma and my character Yasuko. Enjoy and please leave some reviews and constructive criticism. First time writing on btw :


**Chapter 1:**

How time flies! It had only been fours months since I married the love of my life, Kotaro, and there I sat in our home looking down at my stomach. Pregnant and super excited, but worried as well. I didn't know if I want to bring my son or daughter into this kind of lifestyle. The life of the Ninja. Of course I still remained an ordinary girl but Kotaro still went out on missions, sometimes he'd be gone days at a time. I was torn. Being a ninja was a great honor and responsibility but it was so dangerous. Then I thought about myself and how many times Kotaro had to save me when we were all at war against Nobunaga Oda because I had no ninja skills or abilities having grown up a normal temple maiden. It didn't want our child defenseless, especially not when they are grown up and traveling on their own. These were things I knew I would have to discuss with Kotaro. He didn't even know yet because he was away on some mission. He'd already been gone for 3 days and wouldn't be back until that night. I didn't know how I would tell him but it had to be done.

The whole rest of the day I busied myself with cleaning and doing work out in the garden. After folding our clothes I began work on dinner. Fish, steamed vegetables, and rice. Just as I had set all the food on the table and had the dinnerware set out I heard the familiar hoot of Housake, Kotaro's owl. I hurried to the front door and smiled seeing my husband. Upon seeing me he smiled as I walked over and hugged him tightly. I felt his strong arms wrap around me as we held each other taking in each other's love. "I missed you so much while you were gone. I had to keep myself busy." I said looking up into his eyes. He stared into my eye for a moment, a soft smile on his face. "You didn't cry did you? …I hate making you cry…" He said softly as he brought one of his hands up to caress my cheek. "No I didn't. Now come, I've made dinner and you came just at the right time so let's eat before it gets cold." I told him as I began dragging him along with me to the table. We sat down, blessed the food, and then began to eat. It started of quiet and I knew if I didn't say anything now that I probably wouldn't say it with as much confidence as I had at that very moment.

"Doctor Ren visited me today for my monthly check up. He said I'm completely healthy and that if I keep myself together the way I am, the baby should come out perfectly healthy." I said before placing some rice in my mouth and eating it. When I looked up at Kotaro he had stopped eating and was just giving me a serious look.

"You're pregnant…with my…child?" He asked almost in disbelief.

"Yes." I replied before standing up and hesitantly untying my kimono to show him my stomach. It had begun to poke out a little and I knew I hadn't been eating any differently.

"Doctor Ren said this usually happens in the 3rd to 4th month of the pregnancy. So it must of happened when we first got married. I hadn't changed up my routine at all so when my stomach started poking out I got a little worried but then after I began throwing up more and getting more and more tired I suspected I was. Doctor Ren mostly just confirmed what I had been thinking. " I said before I noticed Kotaro with a sad look on his face.

"I'm sorry…I couldn't even notice when my own wife was pregnant. I've been gone too much to even…" He said before he stopped and sighed.

I walked over and sat next to him, turning his face towards mine.

"Kotaro don't do that. You have missions and even if you had noticed the changes it would have only been speculation until today anyway. This is a happy moment. We're going to have a baby." I said smiling at him.

He stares into my eyes before bringing me close to his chest. The feel of his strong arms wrapped around me and feeling his heart beat was my own personal heaven. Knowing Kotaro he's worried and is certainly going to be overprotective of me and the baby. The love I have for Kotaro I couldn't imagine having for anyone else in the world. He was my rock and I was his. I knew he'd never leave me, I knew that from his promise he'd made me when we first met.

"You know I'll keep you both safe."

"I know that I wanted to talk to you about something I think is important though."

"What is it?" He asked giving me a look of concern.

"I remember when you spoke of us coming from two different worlds and how you were always protecting me. Even though it would worry me either way I know if we have a son, I want him to be a ninja like you. I want him to know it's ok to love and care though. I want him to be able to protect his family like how you protect me, well us, now. If we have a girl though I don't want her to be a ninja but I do want her to know how to defend herself. I want her to know the basics so she can at least protect her when we're not around. Now if they choose other paths than the ones I've just mentioned that's fine but this is how I feel they should be raised. Do you agree?" I asked looking into his eyes.

"I understand and that sounds great to me. I just want you and our child to be safe and happy. I love you princess."

"Kotaro…"

"Haha sorry…Yasuko."

I smile at him before he brings his lips to mine. One obstacle overcome now comes the harder ones.


End file.
